


Sunshine

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [38]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the group's time at the prison; some of the women have a girl's night and Daryl is there to help Carol afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

“You are my sunshine.” Carol’s hand came up to pat his cheek and Daryl grunted. He was only barely keeping her upright.

“And you are very drunk.” As soon as he got Carol back to her bunk he was going to find out who had the idea for the ladies’ night, which had been complete with several bottles of wine. Even if they were in the relative safety of the prison there were still dangers to watch for, and a need to be ready at any moment.

“Very drunk, yep.” Carol giggled and he looked at her sharply.

“Yeah, not gonna be so funny tomorrow when ya’all have got hangovers and still need to get shit done.” Daryl gripped her a little more tightly as he reached her cell. Rick paused as he saw them, stepping out of his own cell down the walk. He smirked as he saw Carol’s condition and Daryl gave him a dirty look, so he mimed zipping his lips.

She was still mostly limp in his arms, but wasn’t resisting. “Gotta get you into bed.” He guided her into sitting on the bunk, and started untying her boots when her mind caught up to what he had said.

“So, you finally wanna screw around?” She grinned at him and brushed his hair away from his face.

“Stop. You’re drunk and it ain’t gonna happen.” He pulled her boots off and set them aside, before getting her to lay down and tugging the thin blanket up to her chin. “We’ll talk tomorrow about how this was a bad idea.”

Daryl was about to leave when Rick stopped him in the doorway. He passed a bottle of water and two small pills to the archer. “She’s going to want these in the morning.”

“Thanks. She ain’t the only one. I hope Glenn is prepared to deal with a hungover Maggie tomorrow.”

Rick laughed, “I just hope they stay in the watchtower tonight. I’d like to get some sleep, and I’d bet Hershel would be happier too.”


End file.
